The Furinkan University Conflict
by xxxCherry-Lotusxxx
Summary: Akane's excited to go to Furinkan University. That's until she meets her new room-mates. Ranma, Ryoga and Shampoo are the most complicated people she's ever met, and it is with them, that love triangles and rivalries sprout up. Will Akane get rid of the Furinkan University conflict before things get out of hand? The boys still have their curses, but how long can they hide them? -


**Chapter ****1: What's Up With That Guy?**

_**Hey everyone! Welcome to Furinkan High School! Akane and Ranma both belong to Rumiko Takahashi, but the plot and Furinkan University's mine! Enjoy reading, and please review! (^v^Tell me what you think ^v^)**_

Akane lay her head against the window of the train and sighed deeply as she watched the countryside whiz past her. She was on her way to Furinkan University and was anxious. 'What does it look like? Who am I going to share a dorm room with? Will I finally get a boyfriend?' All those questions rushed through her head, making her more nervous by the minute. By the time the train had stopped at the busy station, Akane could barely stand up.

Stumbling, she barely had time to react, before a pair of strong arms helped her up. "Wow! You are one clumsy person, aren't you?" a seductive voice whispered behind her. Then the guy looked down at Akane's pained expression, and remembered why he was holding her in the first place. "Well then, are you okay?" he asked.

Akane tried to make sense of what was happening. A somewhat tall, good-looking young man with startlingly blue eyes, was holding her in his arms. Holding her! Breaking free from his grasp, she dusted herself off, trying desperately to regain her dignity, and blushed red furiously (like her name), despite being known as a tomboy.

"I'm fine!" she told him turning away so he couldn't see. As she walked out of the train into the station, towards the university, she caught a glimpse of him out of the corner of her eye, a cute girl with long, purple hair beside him, hanging onto his arms, arms that only a couple of minutes ago, had held her, Akane.

Akane's fists clenched. She had no idea why this scene made her mad, it just did. Walking away from the duo was no option as they were apparently heading the same way as she was. She followed behind, trying hard not to look at them, but that was practically impossible. The girl's fake 'kawaii' voice rang out through the station. Akane was sure she was most likely speaking Chinese. It was inevitable that he caught her staring and looked back at her.

Akane blushed and turned her head from him once again. She knew he was still looking, but for some reason, she could not turn back to face him. It would be too embarrassing! Realizing that she needed to hurry, was what made her finally turn back a good couple of agonizing minutes later.

Pretending to ignore the 'couple', she walked quickly out of the station, into the calmness of the countryside scenery outside. She went towards the huge building, nervousness growing inside her. When she finally approached, she was enveloped in a huge hug. Startled, she pulled back, just to see her best friend standing patiently in front of her.

"Hey Akane! I was waiting so long! I thought you wouldn't come but I bet you didn't leave me waiting on purpose, or did you?" she babbled. Akane's eyebrows furrowed as she tried to make sense of what her best friend was saying.

"No Tamae, I did not leave you waiting on purpose," Akane reassured her friend. Just then, the bell rang for them to go inside. Amongst the crowds of students, there was an older, more serious man, wearing a neat black suit and carrying a stack of papers. He got up to the stage in the front, a microphone in his left hand, and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Good morning everyone. Welcome to Furinkan University! I hope you all had a wonderful summer and are looking forward to learning this year," he began, barely looking down at the papers. He then smiled at the expectant faces.

"Al-right then! Please go to your designated rooms according to your age, which you will share with three other students." This remark resulted in a groan of disappointment from the audience. Akane crossed her fingers hopefully. The worst thing would be to get a bad room-mate.

"Don't worry though," he told them. "There is plenty of room for everyone!" He smiled again. "So look through the lists for your name and your room-mates. I hope all of you have a wonderful time this year, and will leave this university to a bright future." His speech concluded, the man exited through stairs at the back, and the crowd of students rushed towards the lists posted in the hallway of the huge building.

Akane followed them, her eyes scanning through the 'T' section of names. At last, she found hers! Apparently, she was going to be sharing a room with a Ranma, Ryoga, and Shampoo. Akane couldn't help giggling a little at the last name.

"What're you laughing at?" inquired a vaguely familiar voice beside her. Akane turned around to find the guy from the train with his 'girlfriend' beside him. Her frame suddenly stiffened, and she stammered a bit before finally getting the words out.

"Oh, n-nothing!" she said waving her hand dismissively. Another young man had joined them, clothed in mostly yellow and black. He was holding a red bamboo umbrella of some sort in one of his hands, the other was clutching a map of Tokyo.

The previous guy cocked an eyebrow at her and said nonchalantly, "So, what's your name then?" Akane looked confused. He gave an exasperated sigh. "You're clumsy and forgetful. Don't remember me from the train Wow! How un-cute!" Akane narrowed her eyes menacingly at that statement.

"My name is Akane," she told him, "and of course I remember." She turned to the other guy beside them. His eyes were wide. "Akane, you said? Could it be that you are Akane Tendo?" She looked at him and nodded slowly, checking his expression of surprise, He was acting strange for some reason. "Why do you ask?" She followed his gaze back to the lists.

The guy and girl who she had met earlier on the train were apparently in shock as well. It was at this moment that the girl decided to step in the conversation. "Can't you see?" She pointed to Akane's name with an neatly manicured nail. "We share rooms!" Akane had already decided that she did not like that girl, but for now, she had other things to worry about.

"So..." she started slowly, looking at the three of them, "you guys are Ranma, Ryoga and Shampoo?" They nodded at the mention of their name and she sighed. This was going to be a long year!

_**Just to clear a few things up: The boys (Ranma and Ryoga) still have their curses, but Akane and Shampoo know nothing of them...so far! Find out what happens in the next chapter! For now, farewell!**_


End file.
